


The Long Road Home

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First fic for this fandom, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: Sherlock loves John and John loves Sherlock. We all know it. The question is when will our two love struck idiots figure it out and act on it? And when a string of new cases come in, each more devastating than the last, will they be too late? Set after the Hounds of Baskerville but before The Reichenbach Fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Sherlock fandom (though probably not my last considering I have become complete Johnlock trash). I'm not sure yet how long it will be, but it's likely going to be quite a slow burn so kick back and get comfortable, we'll be here a while.

“There are leftovers in the fridge if you actually decide to eat for once, which I highly recommend." With that the door clicked shut and he could hear John's footsteps descending the stairs. 

Sherlock say in his chair sipping at his tea and stewing in his thoughts for a long thirty seconds before getting up in agitation. 

He grabbed the skull off the mantel and dropped it into John's chair unceremoniously, as he glared out the window at John and his girlfriend Sar-no Jean-Cassie? Oh who cares? "That's the third day this week they're going out. This is ridiculous. What if I need him? What if I get a case? What if I need to send a text? What if an insane psychopath breaks in to the apartment and tries to kill me?" 

The skull sat unmoving as Sherlock dutifully ignored how much emptier it felt talking to it after having a certain army doctor for so long. "Okay, so I could probably fight the psychopath off myself, and it could liven this place up a bit, but that is beside the point!"

"Worse still, he's going to be gone all night judging by the make-up she was wearing and his intention to order the chocolate moose for dessert. Who’s going to make breakfast in the morning for me?" The skull's eye sockets stared. "Yes, I know I probably wouldn't eat it anyway but that doesn't mean he gets to frolic off with some girl and not make it." 

The speed of his pacing seemed to increase slightly. "She's not even interesting. Nothing out of the ordinary about her. Certainly not going to satiate his need for danger. So why bother?" The skull's expression remained unchanged. 

"I need a cigarette." Sherlock groaned as he reached for the skull on the mantle only to remember he'd moved it to the chair and there was no pack to be found. "John moved the hidden stash again damn it! I'm going to work on an experiment." Sherlock moved to the kitchen taking out several suspicious looking jars from the fridge and leaving the skull resting against faded red fabric.

He’d just barely set up the ingredients for his experiment when he heard his phone buzz. He ignored it the first two times, letting out an exasperated huff at the third. “John, can’t you get that?” He called out carelessly, before remembering why he was so riled up in the first place. 

A burdened sigh left his lips as he got up and walked back into the living room to grab his phone off the side table. He perked up slightly as he recognized the number. “Hello George, do you have a case for me?” There was what sounded like a deep meditative breath over the line before he got a response. “For the umpteenth-” “No such thing.” Another deep breath. “Why do I even try? Yes, there’s a case. Quadruple homicide. Can you meet me at 54 Weston Street.” Lestrade queried. “On my way.” 

Sherlock hung up the phone without a goodbye, a grin splitting his face. His mind raced (as per usual) as he slipped on his coat and tied his favorite blue scarf. Weston Street was less than half an hour away, and the restaurant John had taken his girlfriend to was on the way. 

“Don’t wait up for me!” He called out in the general direction of Mrs. Hudson’s rooms as he descended the stairs. He flung open the door and stepped out into the crisp night air, eyes alight with intrigue as he quickly hailed a cab. 

The game was on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter (well really it was more of a prologue, but I digress)! I'm really excited for this story. Any and all reviews are highly appreciated as they motivate me and help me grow as a writer. I'll hopefully see you again soon! And remember, Never Stop Writing!


End file.
